Postacie z Digimon Frontier
Oto spis bohaterów z serii anime Digimon Frontier Główni Bohaterowie Takuya Kanbara * Główny artykuł: Takuya Kanbara Kouji Minamoto * Główny artykuł: Kouji Minamoto Tommy Himi * Główny artykuł: Tommy Himi Zoe Orimoto * Główny artykuł: Zoe Orimoto J.P. Shibayama * Główny artykuł: J.P. Shibayama Bokomon i Neemon * Główny artykuł: Bokomon i Neemon Święte Digimony * Główny artykuł: Trzej Wielcy Aniołowie Dziesięciu Wojowników * Główny artykuł: Dziesięciu Wojowników Susanoomon * Japonia: Junko Takeuchi Przyjaciele Gotsumon *''Japonia:'' Yasuhiro Takato (Gotsumon, który podziwiał Dziesięciu Wojowników), Ryō Naitō, Yūsuke Oguri (Gotsumon) Pandamon right|thumb|PandamonPandamon zamieszkuje Toy Country. I jako jedyny pamięta prawdziwy cel tego miejsca, nawet ratuje Takuyę i Kouji'ego gdy ShadowToyAgumon chce spuścić na nich most zwodzony. Gdy wszystko zostaje przywrócone do porządku, Pandamon dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za pomoc. Sorcermon * Japonia: Kazunari Kojima * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg thumb|left|Sorcermon Sorcermon jest opiekunem zamku Seraphimon'a. Gdy Cherubimon rozpoczął swoją inwazję na Cyfrowy Świat, Sorcermon był tym, który powiadomił pozostałe dwa Anielskie Digimony o tym. Po tym, jak Seraphimon zasnął, Sorcermon bronił zamku przed jakimikolwiek intruzami do momentu aż DigiWybrańcy przybyli nba życzenie Ophanimon by obudzić Seraphimon'a. Sorcermon był zadowolony przebudzeniem Seraphimon'a, który miał znowu objąć władzę w DigiŚwiecie, niestety, pojawili się Źli Legendarni Wojownicy i pokonali go, przez co Seraphimon stał się DigiJajem. Poświęcił swoje życie, by pomóc DigiWybrańcom uciec. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 13 Gdy Królewscy Rycerze chcą zeskanować kod fraktalny zamku, jego duch pojawia się by bronić miejsce. Whamon * Japonia: Kōhei Kowada right|thumb|WhamonWhamon jest podróżnikiem po oceanach Cyfrowego Świata. Podczas z jednej jego wypraw, odkrywa świecący obiekt i go zjada, niestety, zanim może odpłynąć pojawia się Grumblemon i skanuje trochę ziemi. Został złapany w wirze wodnym, który zabrał go to Blue Cave, przez co cierpiał. Whamon był wystraszony, ponieważ cierpiał na klaustrofobię i przypadkowo zranił J.P. oraz Tommy'ego, Agunimon i Lobomon byli zmuszeni by go uspokoić, gdzie opowiada swoją historię. I w tym momencie pojawia się ponownie Grumblemon, po pokonaniu DigiWybrańców w Pałacu Seraphimona. Grublemon tworzy armię Golemonów i wszyscy są zmuszeni do walki, gdy Grumblemon ma zaatakować bezbronnego J.P., Whamon atakuje strumieniem wody i wyrzuca na zewnątrz Elektryczną Duszę Bestii, dzięki czemu J.P. może digimorfować w MetalKabuterimon'a i pokonać Grumblemona raz na zawsze, ale przy tym niszczy jaskinię. Whamon w podzięce zabiera DigiWybrańców na otwarte morze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 14 Zostawia ich jednak na bezpiecznej wyspie, pozostając z nimi w dobrych kontaktach. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 15 Datamon * Japonia: Yūichi Nagashima * Anglia: Tom Fahn thumb|right|DatamonDatamon jest sprzedawcą w Autumn Leaf Fair. Wymienia aparat za cztery D- Tectory, które zostały skradziony przez Toucanomon'y. Gdy Tommy odwiedza jego sklep, ustalają układ - jeśli Tommy odzyska jego aparat w odpowiednim czasie, on odda D - Tectory. I udaje mu się to w porę, jednaj pojawia się Petaldramon. Datamon stara się bronić swojego sklepu. Tommy odzyskuje DigiPiloty i dostaje prezent od Datamona - Duszę Bestii Lodu.Digimon Frontier, odcicnek 17 Stara się pomóc uciekać DigiWybrańcom, rozpoczynając rebelię przeciwko Królewskim Rycerzom. Powierza przyszłość w ręce DigiWybrańców.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Sepikomon * Japonia: Satoshi Taki thumb|left|Sepikmon Sepikmon jest mieszkańcem Kontynentu Ciemności, a także jest pewnego rodzaju wyrocznią. Próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z DigiWybrańcami, atakując Neemon'a i Bokomon'a, gdy trójka DigiWybrąńców zostaje złapana przez Mercurymon'a oraz Ranamon po ich tragicznej walce z Duskmon'em. Agunimon przybywa i w porę łapie jego bumerang, a Sepikmon mówi, że chciał się tylko zaprzyjaźnić. Sepikmon pomaga odnaleźć pozostałych za pomocą bumerangu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 23 Ten sam Sepikmon powraca, by pomóc Legendarnym Wojownikom, Datamonowi oraz Toucanmonowi zbudować siłę defensywną zanim Królewscy Rycerze przybędą do świeżo ewakuowanej Autumn Leaf Fair. Oryxmon * Japonia: Keiichi Sonobe left|thumb|Oryxmon Oryxmon jest jedną z wysłanników Cherubimona, która pracowała jako służba w jego zamku. Pomimo tego, że jest podwładną Cherubimona, Oryxmon nie była pod jego wpływem i wolała się oddać Trzem Aniołom. Gdy DigiWybrańcy penetrowali zamek i wpadli w Hal Ciemności, gdzie cienie Cherubimona były, Oryxmon użył swojego świętego dzwonka by więźniowie zostawili DigiWybrańców w spokoju. Pomimo tego, że DigiWybrańcy nie ufali jej, Patamon chciał by pójść za nią. Zaprowadziła ich do miejsca, gdzie Ophanimon była trzymana. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 34 Spotkanie poszło zgodnie z planem Cherubimona, niestety Oryxmon przypłaciła za to życiem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 35 Baromon * Japonia: Kazuya Ichijō thumb|right|Baromon Baromon jest historykiem DigiŚwiata i atakuje DigiWybrańców w momencie, gdy Ci nachodzą na miejsce, którego on broni, wierząc, że są obcymi. Widząc, jak zmieniają się przy pomocy Dusz w Legendarnych Wojowników, zaprzestaje walki i umożliwia im wejście do Tunelu Historii, gdzie odtwarza całą historię DigiŚwiata - od walki między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i bestii, aż po wybranie Trzech Boskich Digimonów. Kończąc tą wizje, mówi, że nie uda im się obronić DigiŚwiata i tak zostanie on zeskanowany, więc radzi im by wrócili do domu. W tym momencie właśnie pojawiają się Królewscy Rycerze. Baronmon widzi, jak starają się walczyć z przeciwnikiem i dostrzega cień szansy na poprawę sytuacji. Niestety, ostatecznie poświęca swoje życie by obronić wybranych. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 38 Angemon * Japonia: Hikaru Midorikawa * Anglia: Dave Mallow right|thumb|AngemonAngemon jest jednym z wysłanników Ophanimon. Po wezwaniu dzieci ze świata realnego do Cyfrowego, chciała znaleźć te, które mogłyby posiąść dusze, i odesłać te, które nie zostały wybrane. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro odmówili powrotu, a Angemon został przydzielony by pilnować ich. Starał się wielokrotnie namówić je do powrotu do domu, niestety bezskutecznie. Po niedługim czasie spotkali się z DigiWybrańcami, gdy Ci byli atakowani przez złego Digimona. Zginął z rąk Królewskich Rycerzy, a dokładniej Dynasmon'a. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teruo * Japonia: Kentarō Itō (Katsuharu), Yuko Tachibana (Teppei), Ken Nakamura (Chiaki), Rieko Nakayama (Teruo) * Anglia: Brad MacDonald (Katsuharu), Joshua Seth (Teppei), Tifanie Christun (Chiaki) thumb|left|Od lewej: Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki i Teruo Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki i Teuro są czwórką dzieci, które również zostały wezwane przez Ophanimon by przyszły do Cyfrowego Świata w nadziei, że to może one posiądą Legendarne Dusze. Chiaki jest jedyną dziewczyną spośród nich. Katsuharu i Teppei znęcali się nad Tommy'm na stacji pociągów Shibuya i zmusili go, by wsiadł do Trailmon'a (Worm)Digimon Frontier - odcinek 1, wraz z Chiaki i Teppei'em, zdecydowali się pojechać do DigiŚwiata. Gdy wszystkie pozostałe dzieci zostały zmuszone do powroty, ta czwórka zdecydowała się zostać. W odpowiedzi na takie zachowanie, Ophanimon wysłała Angemon'a, który miał namówić ich do powrotu, jednak i jemu się nie udało. Poozstał z nimi jako obrońca z nadzieją, że może uda się ich namówić do powrotu. Odnieśli jednak wrażenie, że to jest ich partner, który będzie zawsze walczył w ich obronie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 40 Grupa zatrzymuje się w [Village, gdzie pomimo swojego trudnego okresu, Mamemon'y dały im ostatnią fasolę z wioski. Dzieci decydują się zostać tutaj i zasadzają ją w wiosce, a gdy chcą odejść, niemalże od razu wyrasta ogromna łodyga fasolki.Digimon Frontier - odcinek 41 Grupa Katsuharu pojawia się, gdy Saggittarimon atakuje DigiWybrańców i żąda by oddali swoje przedmioty, ich Angemon interweniuje i włącza się do walki. DigiWybrańcy szybko odkrywają, że Katsuharu i Teppei są tymi dwoma chłopcami, którzy wepchnęli Tommy'ego do Trailmon'a na początku ich podróży. DigiWybrańcy chcą namówić ich do powrotu do ludzkiego świata, ponieważ jest ogromne zagrożenie, ale oni odmawiają uwierzenia w to. Chiaki tłumaczy Zoe i J.P., że czuje, iż dorasta w Cyfrowym Świecie, a Teruo czuje się wolny od monotonii, którą niesie DigiŚwiat. Tommy jest skonfrontowany przez Teppei'a, który stara się mu dokuczyć, by wrócił, ale Katsuharu powstrzymuje mu i powiedział, że dorośli sprzed tamtego czasu. Mówi jednak, że Tommy nic się nie zmienił i jest tak samo słaby i powinien wrócić do ich świata, ale Tommy odrzuca te oskarżenia. Zanim dochodzi do kontynuacji konfrontacji, Sagittarimon atakuje ponownie, tym razem z grupą Centauromonów. Angemon idzie walczyć z nimi ponownie, jednak zostaje pokonany. Teppei ucieka i prosi Katsuharu, by go uratował, ale ten zostaje zamrożony ze strachu. Tommy Digimorfuje w Korikakumon'a i ratuje chłopca. Ostatecznie, decydują się by wrócić, jednak zostają porwani przez Królewskich Rycerzy - a ich obrońca - Angemon zostaje zabity. Królewscy Ryccerze zabierają ich z powrotem to Beanstalk Village, gdzie starają się uwięzić mieszkańców i szukają klucza, którym mogą zdobyć kod fraktalny wioski. Zostają zamknięci wraz z Mamemonami w więzieniu łodygi fasoli, a Starszy opowiada im historię, jak owa łodyga wyrosła. Doprowadzają do rebelii przeciwko Królewskim Rycerzom, niestety na marne, bo w pewnym momencie chcą zeskanować ich kody fraktalne, co by doprowadziło do śmierci.thumb|right|Katsuharu i Teppei grający z Tommy'm w piłkę nożną W momencie, gdy odjeżdżają - wszyscy się żegnają i chłopcy przepraszają Tommy'ego za swoje zachowanie, mówiąc mu, że dorósł i kibicują DigiWybrańcom w obronie dwóch światów przed siłami zła. Gdy DigiWybrańcy ratują DigiŚwiat, Katsuharu i Teppei grają w piłkę nożną z Tommy'm, swoim nowym przyjacielem. Swanmon * Japonia: Mari Adachi * Anglia: Wendee Lee right|thumb|Swanmon Swanmon jest opiekunem Wioska Początków, gdzie wszystkie Digimony przychodzą na świat. Gdy DigiWybrańcy przybywaja do tej wioski, Swanmon widzi ich jako obcych, ale Ci szybko wyjaśniają kim są i jaki jest ich cel misji. Niestety, wioska zostaje zniszczona, jednak Swanmon została ewakuowana wraz z jajkami przez Trailmon'a.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 42 Nefertimon * Japonia: Ai Nagano * Anglia: Bridget Hoffman left|thumb|Nefertimon Nefertimon jest strażniczką zamku Ophanimon. Jak to Zoe wspomina, ona jest podobna do bibliotekarki i nie wie, gdzie jest klucz mogący ochronić cały DigiŚwiat przed zeskanowaniem. Niestety, Nefertimon zostaje zeskanowana przez Dynasmon'a, jak i cały DigiŚwiat. Niestety, to ona była kluczem... Bearmon * Japonia: Akemi Okamura * Anglia: Wendee Lee thumb|left|BearmonBearmon jest jednym z Digimonów typu Bestii żyjących na Zagubionej Wyspie, gdzie trwała nieprzerwanie wojna między Digimonami typu ludzkiego i bestii. Jego starszy brat, Grizzlymon był generałem Bestii. Sam Bearmon uważa walkę za niepotrzebną nikomu, i jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Kotemon, jeden z ludzkich Digimonów. Kouji i Zoe trafiają do wioski bestii, gdzie Bearmon mówi im o całym zamieszaniu. Gdy DigiWybrańcy spotykają się ponownie, wybierają sami stronę po której stają, oceniając to, co czuje każda z nich. Bearmon i Kotemon pokazują dzieciom swoją przyjaźń, a także zaprowadzają ich do miejsca, gdzie jest narysowany Ornismon. Niestety, całe spotkanie przerywa pojawienie się Grizzlymon'a oraz Dinohyumon'a, który zaczynają walczyć. Całe zamieszanie jest przerwane przez Agunimon'a oraz KendoGarurumon'a. Gdy sytuacja dotyka krytycznego punktu, Bearmon chce przebudzić Ornismon'a i odczytuje hieroglify, które przekazują mu prawdę - Digimon tak naprawdę jest złą istotą, która została dawno temu zapieczętowana. Prosi o pomoc AncientGreymon'a oraz AncientGarurumon'a, by pomogli uratować wszystkich przed zniszczeniem. Grizzlymon * Japonia: Kenta Miyake * Anglia: Peter Spellos Kotemon * Japonia: Taeko Kawata * Anglia: Debi Mae West Kotemonright|thumb|Kotemon jest jednym z Digimonów typu ludzkiego, zamieszkującego Zagubioną Wyspę, gdzie trwała wojna z Digimonami typu Bestii. Jego starszym bratem jest Dinohyumon, który jest także generałem ludzkiej armii. Kotemon wita Takuyę, J.P.'ego, Tommy'ego, Bokomona oraz Neemona, którzy wylądowali na Zagubionej Wyspie. Zabiera ich do neutralnego punktu, gdzie spotyka się z Bearmon'em, a DigiWybrańcy spotykają tam Zoe i Kouji'ego. Kotemon zabiera całą grupę do miejsca, gdzie jest symbol Ornismon'a narysowany na ścianie, legendarny strażniczy duch wyspy. Niestety, zostają odkryci przez Dinohyumon'a oraz Bearmona, który wszczynają walkę między sobą. Szybko ta bezsensowna walka zostaje przerwana przez Agunimon'a i KendoGarurumon'a, a Bearmon oraz Kotemon mają bezwzględny zakaz spotkań. Gdy wojna dotyka krytycznego punktu, i rozpoczynają się masowe batalie między Digimonami, Bearmon oraz Kotemon wraz z pomocą Neemon'a i Bokomona oraz Tommy'ego starają się odczytać hieroglify na ścianach. Szybko odkrywają, że Ornismon nie był obrońcą, lecz złą siłą, która chciała zniszczyć wyspę. Jednakże zostaje ten obudzony przez Murmuksmon'a, który wszczął batalię pomiędzy dwoma gatunkami Digimonów by zdobyć ogromne ilości kodów fraktalnych. Kotemon prosi AncientGreymon'a i AncientGreymon'a o pomoc, a oni ostatecznie unicestwiają Ornismon'a i Murmuksmon'a. Natomiast sam z Bearmon'em rysuje na ścianie legendę o DigiWybrańcach. Dinohyumon * Japonia: Yūji Ueda * Anglia: Doug Erholtz Wrogowie Cherubimon * ''Główny artykuł: Cherubimon Armia Cherubimona Legendarni Źli Wojownicy * Główny artykuł: Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, Duskmon Cerberumon * Japonia: Fumihiko Tachiki right|thumb|CerberumonCerberumon jest jednym z wysłanników Cherubimona. Został wysłany do Ognistego Terminala by znaleźć Duszę. Niszczy ognisty terminal i atakuję Takuyę, tylko po to, by ludzka dusza ognia została odnaleziona. Cerberumon stara się zdobyć duszę dla samego siebie, jednakże dusza wybiera Takuyę, umożliwiając mu duchową ewolucję w Agunimon'a. Gdy Cerberumon został pokonany, jego kod fraktalny został zeskanowany i oczyszczony przez Takuyę. Mushroomon * Japonia: Yoshikazu Nagano, Masashi Yabe (Mushroomon), Hiroaki Ishikawa (Woodmon) right|thumb|Muhroomon Mushroomony mieszkały przez jakiś czas w Breezy Village i zostały użyte przez Cherubimon'a do jego własnych korzyści. Widząc, jak Floramon starają się bezużytecznie bronić swoją wioską, Mushroomony niszczą ją bez żadnych skrupułów. Zoe nie chce pozwolić na taką jawną niesprawiedliwość i tym samym przyzywa do siebie Ludzką Duszę Powietrza, dzięki czemu staje się Kazemon. Kazemon z łatwością radzi sobie z Mushroomon'ami, jednak one łączą się w Woodmonaleft|thumb|Woodmon z którym przy Kazemon przy pomocy Lobomona radzi sobie. Po oczyszczeniu ich przez Lobomona, Woodmon wraca do postaci Mushroomonów, które nie mają zielonego pojęcia co się z nimi stało. Floramon witają ich z otwartymi rękoma.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 4 ShadowToyAgumon * Japonia: Makiko Oomoto left|thumb|ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon i ToyAgumon są mieszkańcami Toy Country, które zostało opanowane przez Cherubimona. Współpracowali razemright|thumb|ToyAgumon by bawić się z dziećmi. Ich pragnieniem było ukarać Ludzki Świat za to, jak dzieci potraktowały ich w tamtym wymiarze.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 7 Bakumon * Japonia: Hiro'omi Sugino left|Bakumon|thumb|BakumonBakumon jest jednym z wysłanników Cherubimona, który miał rozprawić się z DigiWybrańcami, tracąc przy tym swój święy pierścień. Gdy grupa spędza noc w Lesie TV, Bakumon zaraża Tommy'ego złymi snami, które prowadzą go do poczucia samotności i tęsknoty za domem. Marzenia spowodowały atak Tommy'ego na resztę grupy, a gdy okazało się, że to nie jest wystarczające, Bakumon chciał zarazić Takuyę w ten sam sposób. Takuya był o tyle silniejszy by przezwyciężyć swoje marzenia, i odkrył, że musi uwolnić Tommy'ego spod tego złego czaru. Bakumon dziękuje DigiWybrańcom za uratowanie go od sił zła i w podziękowaniu daje dobre sny dla bohaterów. Golemon left|thumb|Golemon Golemon jest wysłannikiem Grumblemona, który stworzył go z ziemi, podobnie jak mitologiczne Golemy. Grumblemon użył go by walczyć z DigiWybrańcami w [Village. Dzięki budowie swojego ciała, jest trudny do pokonany i nie czuje tak łatwo bólu. Został zniszczony, by BurningGreymon zaatakował go. Gdy Grumblemon znajduje DigiWybrańców po pokonaniu Seraphimona, przyzywa do siebie armię Golemonów, które z łatwością pokonują Kumamon'a i Beetlemon'a. Niedługo po tym przybywa Bestyjna Dusza Elektryczności, dzięki czemu J.P. przemienia się w MetalKabuterimon'a i ratuje innych DigiWybrańców z opresji. Toucanmon * Japonia: Yūsuke Oguri, Ryō Naitō, Norihisa Mori, Nobuaki Kanemitsu left|thumb|ToucanmonToucanmon jest jednym z członków fanklubu Ranamon. Ranamon rozkazała im ukraść dusze DigiWybrańcy, by mogła ich wykończyć. Toucanomony tworzą Toucan Paradise, stoiska przy plaży, gdzie zatrzymują się DigiWybrańcy. Toucanomony wykorzystują okazję, by ukraść D-Tectory chłopców i uciec, ale zostali nakryci podczas ucieczki. Właśnie w tym momencie pojawia się Ranamon, która chce zyskać Dusze, Zoe, jako jedyna, której dusza nie została skradziona - zmienia się w Kazemon i chce z nią walczyć. Niestety, podczas walki Ranamon odkrywa położenie duszy bestii i tym samym przemienia się w Calmaromon. Niestety brzydota Calmaramon obrzydza Toucanomon'y, które szybko porzucają zafascynowanie swoim idolem. Decydują się sprzedać D - Tecotyri uciekają do Autumn Leaf Fair. W Fair, wymieniają DigiPiloty na aparat u Datamon'a. Ich słabością był lód, więc daleko nie mogli uciec po całej wymianie i zostali nakryci przez Arbormon'a, który postanowił przejąć pałeczkę i zdobyć D-Tectory dla swojego władcy. Toucanomon'y wciąż były w Autumn Leaf Fair, gdy Królewscy Rycerze skanowali cały DigiŚwiat. Uciekają nawet z pozostałymi Digimonami przed nimi. Chamelemon * Japonia: Daisuke Ishikawa right|thumb|ChamelemonChamelemon'y są wysłannikami Petaldramon'a w jego kryjówce. Na jego rozkaz atakują Hamburger Village, miasto rodzinne Burgermonów. Chamelemon zmusza Burgermony, by robiły hamburgery dla ich pana - Petaldramon'a.left|thumb|Armadillomon DigiWybrańcy jednak przybywają w porę, by poradzić sobie z kłopotem i tym samym pokonują Chamelemony, oczyszczając ich duszę i przywraca to mu postać grupy Armadillomonów.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 19 Volcamon * Japonia: Pile Volcano Ōta left|thumb|Volcamon Volcamon jest strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sakkakumon'a. Atakował J.P. bez przerwy, kiedy się pojawił. By pokonać go J.P. z łatwością, pytał go czy jego przyjaciele są naprawde przyjaciółmi. Złość, którą wywołał u chłopaka spowodowała, że dostał przypływu energii i go pokonał, a następnie zeskanował Volcamon'a. Beetlemon * Japonia: Masato Amada * Anglia: Steven Blum right|thumb|BeetlemonBeetlemon jest drugim strażnikiem sfery Ziemi Sakkakumon'a , narodzonym przez niepewności J.P. Beetlemon przybiera formę cienia Beetlemon'a J.P. i kontynuuje psychologiczny atak Volcamon'a. Pyta go, czy jego przyjaciele są na pewno jego przyjaciółmi przypominając jaki samotny był w szkole, jak starał się zdobyć przyjaciół ale było to nieudolne pomimo jego prób. Zanim jednak zabił J.P., przybywają pozostali DigiWybrańcy i dodają mu otuchy, żeby left|thumb|MetalKabuterimonuwierzył w nich i tym samym staje się MetalKabuterimon'em. Cień również przechodzi w postać MetalKabuterimon'a i rozpoczyna się walka, któą wygrywa J.P. - nie było jednak żadnego kodu fraktalnego, bo narodził się z cienia. Digimon Frontier, odcinek 24 Asuramon * Japonia: Kiyoyuki Yanada * Anglia: Bob Papenbrook left|thumb|Asuramon Asuramon jest strażnikiem Ognistej Areny Sakkumon'a. Gdy Tommy zostaje uwięziony w tej arenie i był niezdolny do duchowej ewolucji. Asuramon pojawia się w zakapturzonej formie, by go uratować i mówi Tommy'emu, że chce pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach pozostałych DigiWybrańców. Asuramon wydaje się być przyjazny przez cały ten czas, zmuszając Tommy'ego by polegał na nim, a nie swojej Duszy. Tommy odrzuca taką ideę przyjaźni i denerwuje Asuramona, który ujawnia swoją prawdziwą formę jako Digimon i go atakuje. Gdy Tommy zyskuje prawdziwą lekcję przyjaźni i dzięki temu może digimorfować w Korikakumon'a i pokonuje Asuramona, oczyszczając go. Karatenmon * Japonia: Hiroshi Takahashi * Anglia: Kirk Thornton left|thumb|KaratenmonKaratenmon jest strażnikiem sfery Powietrza Sakkakumon'a. Jest mistrzem różnych taktyk w sztukach walki i tem udedykuje swoje życie. Potrafi przeczytać serce Kouji'ego swoimi taktykami. Może przewidzieć każdy najdrobniejszy ruch Lobomona i zablokować, atakując także jego psychikę słabościami takimi, jak samotność. Zostaje pokonany przez KendoGarurumon'a. Honeybeemon * Japonia: Yūsuke Oguri, Norihisa Mori, Ryō Naitō Parrotmon Cherrymon IceLeomon Phantomon * Japonia: Keijin Okuda, Kazunari Kojima right|thumb|Phantomon Dwaj Phantomon'y to wysłannicy Cherubimon'a i strażnicy jego zamku w Rose Morning Star. Gdy DigiWybrańcy duchowo ewoluują, Phantomony szybko łapią swoich przeciwnków przez niewidzialność dopóki Loweemon nie zostaje. Loweemon używa swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów i przewiduje następny ruch Phantomon'a, powodując zaatakowanie siebie na wzajem. Pokonuje obydwóch i skanuje ich dane, a następnie uwalnia swoich przyjaciół. Snimon left|thumb|Snimon Snimon jest dowódcą w Wietrznej Fabryce. Rozkazał Goblimonom złapanie wszystkich Kokuwamonów i zniewolenie ich, by produkowały prąd dla jego własnych potrzeb. Snimon zmusza ich do niewolniczej pracy do momentu, gdy DigiWybrańcy postanawiają interweniować - jego podwładni padają jako pierwsi, a on sam wkracza do walki przeciwko rebelii. W tym momencie J.P. znajduje swoją ludzką duszę elektryczności. Po walce, Kokuwamony zostają uwolnione, a Snimon zostaje pokonany.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 5 Podwładni Goblimon * Japonia: Yutaka Shibayama, Hajime Iijima left|thumb|Goblimon Goblimon był głównymi siłami Snimona do walki w anime. Miały przeciwstawić się sile rebelii ze strony DigiWybrańców oraz uwolnionych Kokuwamonów. Niestety, po pokonaniu ich przez dzieci - uciekł w popłochu ze swoim władcą, Snimonem. Minomon * Japonia: Yukiko Hanioka right|thumb|Minomon Minomon rozciągały się na elastycznej pajęczej sieci i służyły Snimonowi jako szpiegi, wykrywając każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. W ten sposób nikt niepostrzeżenie nie mógł się przedostać do wietrznej fabryki bez ominięcia Minomona. ShadowWereGarurumon right|thumb|Doggymon * Japonia: Jōji Nakata ShadowWereGarurumon był wyścigowcem, który wziął udział w wielkim wyścigu Trailmonów, towarzyszył mu Doggymon i jego partnerem był Trailmon (Buffalo). Jest okrutny i bezlitosny, zrobi wszystko, by wygrać i osiągnąć swój cel. Wystraszył wszystkich przeciwników, co umożliwiło DigiWybrańcom przejęcie zwycięstwa. Złość, która pojawiła się po tym, jak Takuya go wyprzedził - doprowadziła obydwoje do mostu, gdzie stoczyli osobistą walkę. Przegrał z rąk BurningGreymon'a, który wykopał jego Trailmona poza linię.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 18 Ponownie się pojawia z Doggymon'em w momencie, gdy ewakuowana jest Autumn Leaf Fair. Chcą wepchać się przez linię, by uciec przed Królewskimi Rycerzami, jednak Zoe informuje ich, że każdy będzie miał szansę uciec i wracają do czekania w kolejce.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 45 Podwładni Doggymon * Japonia: Ikkei Seta right|thumb|Doggymon Jedyny współpracownik BlackWereGarurumon'a. Jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie pozostałych uczestników zawodów Trailmonów, więc rzucał bombami oraz kopał dołki by ich przechytrzyć. Ponownie pojawia się w sadze Królewskich Rycerzy, gdy chce uciekać wraz ze swoim sprzymierzeńcem przed byciem skasowanym. IceDevimon Saggittarimon Lucemon * Główny artykuł: Lucemon Armia Lucemon'a Królewscy Rycerze * Główny artykuł: Królewscy Rycerze SkullSatamon Knightmon D'Arcmon * ''Główny artykuł: D'Arcmon Hippogriffimon * Główny artykuł: Hippogriffimon Murmuksmon * Główny artykuł: Murmuksmon Ornismon left|thumb|Ornismon Ornismon jest starożytnym Digimonem, którego uwięzili AncientGreymon oraz AncientGarurumon w odległych czasach, gdy zagrażał DigiŚwiatowi. Gdy okrutny Murmuksmon usłyszał o nim, utworzył plan, by obudzić śpiącego Digimona z jego pułapki i użyć go do zemsty na tych, co wygonili go z Straconej Wyspy. Murmuksmon wyzwala wojnę pomiędzy Digimonami typu Bestii, a Człowiek na wcześniej wspomnianej wyspie, by zdobyć kod fraktalny i tym samym przebudzić Digimona. DigiWybrańcy odkrywają jego zamiary, niestety, jest za późno by cokolwiek zrobić i Ornismon zostaje przebudzony. Modlitwy Kotemona sprawiają, że AncientGreymon i AncientGarurumon pojawiają się ponownie, a nastepnie kończą z Ornismon'em raz na zawsze. Pozostałe Digimony Wioska Ognia Pagumon Candlemon Floramon * Japonia: Mamiko Noto, Nao Kouyama thumb|left|Floramon Floramon są mieszkańcami Breezy Village. Ich największym życzeniem jest to, by ich wioska rosła szczęśliwa i dobrze prosperowała z odwiedzinami innych Digimonów. Niestety, zostały zaatakowany przez trio Mushroomon'ów, którzy zniszczyli ich robotę oraz powstrzymali przed dokańczam czegokolwiek. Bokomon wydedukował, że Cherubimon zmienił ich serca. Zoe nie mogła patrzeć na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość. Z pomocą Kazemon i Lobomon'a, Mushroomony zostały oczyszczone. Floramon i Mushroomony zostały uwolnione by żyć w swoich wioskach tak, jak tylko chcą. Kokuwamon * Japonia: Yusuke Oguri, Norihisa Mori, Kazunari Kojima (Kokuwamon), Keiichi Sonobe (Starszyzna Kokuwamon), Miwa Matsumoto (Dziecko Kokuwamon) left|thumb|Kokuwamon Kokuwamon zamieszkują las niedaleko Wietrznej Fabryki i zostały zniewolone przez Snimon'a poprzez swoją zdolność do wytwarzania prądu. Zostały zmuszone do wytwarzania prądu, a także życia w marnych warunkach. DigiWybrańcy postanowili przeciwstawić się takiemu zachowaniu i dochodzi do rebelii, w między czasie J.P. każe uciekać tym, które są niezdolne do walki i sam znajduje ludzką duszę elektryczności, stając się Beetlemon'em. Po zniszczeniu fabryki, Kokuwamony wracają do swojego domu. KaratsukiNumemon Monzaemon Togemon Tsunomon Shamanmon right|thumb|Shamanmon Shamanmon jest jednym z nielicznych, prawdziwych wróżbitów w Fortune Village. DigiWybrańcy idą do niego, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Duszach Bestii. Grumblemon atakuje zanim mogą zdobyć jakiekolwiek użytecczne informacje. Shamamon był zdesperowany, ponieważ nic nie mógł zrobić i przez to Ognista Dusza Bestii pojawia się przy nim, przez co duchowo ewoluuje w BurningGreymon'a. Niestety, nie jest w stanie się kontrolować, przez co wygania z wioski Golemon'a oraz Grumblemon'a, a następnie chce atakuje DigiWybrańców. Takuya jest zmuszony by go oczyścić, a następnie zabiera jego duszę.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 11 Deramon Gomamon * Japonia: Yuki Kaida, Yukie Muraoka, Yukiko Hanioka thumb|right|Gomamon '''Gomamony zamieszkują ocean nieopodal Toucanmon Paradise. Ich wyspa, Goma Island została osaczona przez wiry wodne i nie mogła się dostać do swojego domu. Goma Island jest miejscem, gdzie Toucanmon'y uciekają ze skradzionymi DigiPilotami DigiWybrańców. Wiry są stworzone przez duszę bestii powietrza, a gdy Zoe zdobywa władzę nad nim - uspokaja morze i pomaga im wrócić do domu.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 16 Trailmony Piddomon Burgermon Pipismon Dark Trailmon thumb|Dark Trailmon * Japonia: Kōji Ishii * Anglia: Dave Wittenberg Dark Trailmon jest specjalnym Trailmon'em, który podróżuje przez Mroczny Terminal. Gdy Takuya znajduje się w tym miejscu po pokonaniu przez Duskmon'a, Dark Trailmon proponuje mu powrót do świata ludzi. Takuya reaguje chętnie na tę ofertęDigimon Frontier, odcinek 21. Zmienia się w Flamemon'a i zabiera go w przeszłość, gdzie decyduje się powrócić do Cyfrowego Świata. Dark Trailmon mówi, że to była oferta w jedną stronę, jednak Flamemon naciska i w końcu zgadza się go zabrać do DigiŚwiata, gdzie ponownie staje się Agunimon'em. Trailmon (Angler) SuperStarmon Mamsemon Inni ludzie Rodzina Kanbara thumb|left|Rodzina Kanbara. Idąc przeciwnie niż wskazówki zegara: Takuya, Yuriko, Hiroaki i Shinya Rodzina Kanbara składa się z następujących ludzi: * Takuya Kanbara - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ognia. * Hiroaki Kanbara - tata Takuyi. Uczy syna grać w piłkę nożną W momencie, gdy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróż do DigiŚwiata, jest spóźniony na urodziny synaDigimon Frontier, odcinek 1, chociaż dociera do domu na nie. * Yuriko Kanbara - mama Takuyi. Krzyczy na męża, że ten jest spóźniony na urodziny Shinyi, kiedy Takuya wyrusza w swoją podróżDigimon Frontier, odcinek 50 * Shinya Kanbara - młodszy brat Takuyi. Jego urodziny są w momencie, gdy seria się zaczyna, a Takuya wraca w samą porę by je świętować. Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura thumb|right|Rodzina Minamoto. Od prawej do lewej: ojciec, Kouji i macocha Japanese: Katsuyuki Konishi (Ojciec), Rieko Nakayama (Mama Kouichi'ego) Rodzina Minamoto i Kimura składa się z następujących ludzi: * Kouji Minamoto - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Światła * Kouichi Kimura - posiadacz Legendarnej Duszy Ciemnościthumb|left|Rodzina Kimura. Od lewej: Kouichi, mama, Kouji * Babcia Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego - ujawnia Kouichi'emu, że ma brata bliźniaka zanim umiera.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 33 * Ojciec Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Mama Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego * Macocha Kouji'egothumb|right|Matczyna babcia Kouji'ego i Kouichi'ego ego i Koui Rodzina Himi left|thumb|Rodzina Himi, od lewej: Mama, Tommy, Tata Japonia: Rieko Nakayama (Mama), Kishō Taniyama (Brat) Rodzina Himi składa się z następujących ludzi w niej: * Tommy Himi - posiada duszę Legendarnego Wojownika Lodu * Tata Tommy'ego * Mama Tommy'ego - Jej twarz widzimy po raz pierwszy w cyfrowym TV, kiedy Tommy czuje się opuszczony i osamotniony, co wykorzystuje Bakumon do przejęcia kontroli nad nim.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 9right|thumb|Yutaka * Yutaka Himi - starszy brat Tommy'ego. Jest trochę niecierpliwy i rozdrażniony poprzez dziecinną naturę swojego brata, ale życzy jemu by przestał polegać na innych i wziął się w końcu za siebie, bo chce by Tommy dojrzał emocjonalnie.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 25 Tommy pisze do niego list podczas przygody, by pokazać mu, jak bardzo się zmienił poprzez przebywanie z ludźmi, którzy są dla niego jak rodzina.Digimon Frontier: Oryginalna Historia: Rzeczy, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane Rodzina Michi thumb|Mama (lewa) i Michi (prawa) * Japonia: Ken Nakamura (Micchan), Rieko Nakayama (Mama) Michi i jej mama są sąsiadami Takuyi. Odjeżdżają samochodem, gdy Takuya wraca do świata realnego w postaci Flamemon'a i przypadkowo wpada w kolizję z nimi. Pomimo prób wyjaśnienia swojej tożsamości, one odjeżdżają z krzykiem ponieważ były wystraszone jego wyglądem.Digimon Frontier, odcinek 22 Kategoria:Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Frontier Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające dopracowania